Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present technology relate generally to prostheses such as active hearing prostheses, and more particularly, to the evaluation of an implanted prosthesis.
Related Art
Hearing loss is generally of two types, conductive and sensorineural. Sensorineural hearing loss is due to the absence or destruction of the cochlear hair cells which transduce sound into nerve impulses. Various hearing prostheses have been developed to provide individuals suffering from sensorineural hearing loss with the ability to perceive sound. For example, cochlear implants have an electrode assembly which is implanted in the cochlea. In operation, electrical stimuli are delivered to the auditory nerve via the electrode assembly, thereby bypassing the inoperative hair cells to cause a hearing percept.
Conductive hearing loss occurs when the natural mechanical pathways that provide sound in the form of mechanical energy to a cochlea are impeded, for example, by damage to the ossicular chain or ear canal. For a variety of reasons, such individuals are typically not candidates for a cochlear implant. Rather, individuals suffering from conductive hearing loss sometimes receive an acoustic hearing aid, and sometimes seek surgical options. Hearing aids rely on principles of air conduction to transmit acoustic signals to the cochlea. In particular, hearing aids amplify received sound and transmit the amplified sound into the ear canal. This amplified sound reaches the cochlea in the form of mechanical energy, causing motion of the perilymph and stimulation of the auditory nerve.